PS I Still Love You
by oceaneyesgirl
Summary: Welcome home Austin...my Ace" how things should end up based of blake sheltons song Austin


I realize that the gilmore girls takes place in stars hallow but for the sake of the story pretend they were from austin

Disclaimer: I own nothing..nada...zilch..comprende?

* * *

Rorys POV:

I could feel the pieces of my heart and his break as I walked away from him. I told him that I need time to think and clear my mind. But now that I am walking away from him all I want to do is run back into his arms where I always feel safe. I can see my mom ahead of me, waiting for me. Thats all it took for me to run into her arms and crying. Her arms always used to be my safe haven, where nothing could touch me. How come all I can think about now is "_This doesnt feel right...."_

My mom guides me to the car and drives us home back to Austin. I know that he knows where I'm going. I used to talk about home all the time with Logan, he used to joke and call me Austin. I missed being called Austin and his Ace. I didnt leave him anyway to contact me, even though I know he wont. I broke his heart, he's not going to ever want to hear from me again.

_She left without leavin' a number  
Said she needed to clear her mind  
He figured she'd gone back to Austin  
'Cause she talked about it all the time_

* * *

A year has passed since I left him. I am back to living with my mom. I know that she can see how miserable I am, which I guess is why I am sitting on the stairs with a phone in my hand. She had handed me the phone 5 minutes ago and without even telling me I knew what she wanted me to do. I knew I needed to do it so I dialed the number that was forever burned in my mind. It rang three times with no answer and then it went to his voicemail. I was about to hang up but then I heard his voice that was recorded. The recording said _" If you are calling about the car, I already sold it. _(I had to smile at that, he hated his old car) _If tonight is tuesday I'm out bowling with Colin and Finn _(I missed those two idiots, I haven't heard Finn's Passion of the Christ in a long time)_. If this is somebody selling something dont bother, I'm not buying anything_ (He had always hated salepeople trying to sell him stuff just because he was a Huntzberger)_. If your not one of the mentioned before then wait for the tone and you should know what to do from there _(I was about to just hang up the phone because I didnt really have any idea what to say to him on a message but then I noticed that he wasnt finished) _. Oh and if this is Austin....(sigh) I love you." _

_The telephone fell to the counter  
She heard but she couldn't believe  
What kind of man would hang on that long  
What kind of love that must be  
_

My heart literally stopped when I heard that he said Austin. I haven't heard that name since before I left.

"He still loves me..." I whispered. My mom had apparently been listening from the next room so she poked her head in.

"Thats some kind of love right there hun, no man would hold on that long if he didnt really love someone."

"I know..."

* * *

_She waited three days, and then she tried again  
She didn't know what she'd say,  
But she heard three rings and then_

I got the nerve to call Logan again three days later. I still wasnt sure what I would say to him but I knew I needed to call him. Again the phone rang 3 times and then the voicemail came on again. I was expecting the same message but I listened as it turned out it was changed. It said "_If its Friday night then I'm at the game _(Not many people knew how much Collin, Finn, and himself loved basketball). _Saturday morning if it doesnt rain I'm going out the the lake, I'll be gone all weekend long _(we had spent so much time at the lake when we were off work). _I'll call you back on Sunday when I get back in the afternoon _(Great...)._ And P.S. if this is Austin...I still love you."_

This time around I decided to leave my number. I didnt leave anything else though. If he really loved me he would still recognize my voice.

* * *

After I called him I put the phone down and went into my room. My mom was sitting on my bed with bags around her. I looked at her questionly and she just smiled at me.

"Babe go get him. Your not happy here I can see that. I already booked you a flight and room in San Francisco. You heard him yourself, he still loves you and you still love him."

I couldnt believe what my mom was telling me. "Mom...thank you so much." I ran to give her a hug and she laughed when we pulled away.

"I love you more than a ranting Luke kiddo."

"I love you too mom."

* * *

I arrived in San Francisco the next day and I checked into my hotel room. I saw that on the table there was a note with my name on it. It had a single address on there and it was signed love mom. I figured that this address was where Logan was living. I'm not sure how she got it but its Lorelei Gilmore so anything is possible.

It was Sunday afternoon by the time I got settled in so I decided to try and find Logans house. I was on the right street when my phone started ringing and _his name _flashed up on the screen. I saw his house right as I picked up the phone. I continued to walk to his house and I was standing on his porch. I made him think that it was the voicemail and I said:

"_If your calling about my heart, its still yours**. **I probably should have listened to it a little more. If I had it wouldn't of taken me so long to figure out where I belong_." I rang the doorbell and heard him start to unlock it_. _

_"And by the way boy, this isnt a machine your talking to_..." He opened the door and I hung up the phone.

I smiled at him and said _"Can't you tell? This is Austin...and I still love you."_

His mouth was hanging open a little bit and I couldnt help but giggle at it. That pulled him out of his shock. I didnt realize what was happening until I was crushed up against him holding onto him with everything that I had. I started crying and I could tell he was too.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper to him through my tears.  
"Don't..." He pulled away a little bit and looked into my eyes. I reached up and wiped away the tears that were still on his face. He leaned into my touch and looked straight at me and said

"I shouldnt have issued the ultimatum. I knew you were scared and I was hurt and upset so I did and that was probably the dumbest thing I've ever done. I was being, as you once put it, a Jerk, ass, arrogant, inconsiderate, mindless, frat boy, lowlife, butt-faced miscreant." I had to laugh as he called himself the names that I had used so many years ago.

"I realized something while I was with my mom Logan, my home is wherever you are. You jump, I jump Jack. So if I'm not to late...the answer will always be yes."

He looked at me like he was trying to figure out what I was saying and then his whole face lit up with a smile. He fumbled around in his pocket for a minute and then pulled out a ring. I gasped when I saw that he still had the same ring from last year. I looked at him questioningly and he just shrugged and said "It was always going to be yours."

He put the ring on my finger and then pulled me into a kiss that spoke volumes. I was still crying at this point and when we pulled back I hugged him with all my strength. My head on his chest and his head on mine was how everything was supposed to be. I felt him kiss my hair and pull me even closer. As my tears started to slow down I heard him whisper

"Welcome home Austin...my Ace."

No words had ever sounded better to me.

* * *

Review please...not a request a demand


End file.
